ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 6
Text 6 – SunShine! Heyo to every1! so nice to see you all again! :3:3:3 I had a wondeaful day today, because 2day I spend da day with Jenny! ^_^ We went shopping witch we had not done for a LONG while, and I bought a cute as T with bunnehs on the sleeves, so I'm in a grate mode! I'm complatly ignoring haters, because in the end sinnars want to be hatful you just have to ignore them. So heres to da storie!!!11 XD oooooo"We love Him because He first loved us." John 1 4:9-10 (Naww)oooooo I dremt about Edward that night. He was standing in a medhow and the wind was blowing softy. He was standing there ONLY in black pants and he was reely riped and sex-ah. His wind was blowing through his orburn hare, and his brewding amba eyes looked at me so devinely. I wanted to walk up to hymn and hug hymn, but then I woahk up. I lied there and thought how sexy he had looked in the meadow, I really likd him alot. I didn't kno if we were togather thow, so I decided to fined hymn and ask tomorrow at school. The next day at school i found hymn asked hymn. “are we going out?” I asked uncertainly, twizzling my adorbale red hare (I had died it a little while ago for a new look) Edwerd locked at me because he was studying for that Biologee clas (eRin - SEE, CONTINUNITY!). “Yes, but I can neva be truly with you due to the hungar for your bloood.” Said Edward, sadily. I froned. ” And there is something I want to show you after school.”He spoke. I was excited because Edwards wanted to see me after school and i wondered what it was he wanted to show me. All day at school i thought about what it mighr be, and hoped it wasn't anything evel or that (He was still a vampire you no, im just givving a 2nd chance). After school we met in the carpark and he led me to his car. It was a dark blue with silver rimming that looked reely nice. I got more excited as he opened the door for me and then got in the other side. He then sped out of the carpark and took me to da forrest to..............his house!!1 :O His house was big and not 'modurn' in style ast all - it looked like a big Gotic/Romantic stile church but smaler and with more rock on the outside in that nice style peeple use to coat thier homes in rock. He took me inside and introduced me to his mother - MC and his father Carlise. They were nice though kinda boring and we talked for a while but then then took me up to his room where he had lots of Relient K CDS and a big bed. “I am going to show you what happens when i go in the sun.” He told me and loked ice sex-ahly. ;3 He then took off his shirt and stepped in front of a window. The sun shone on him and then he started to sporrkle like a diamond!!1 He looked so hot n obviously werked out. He looked exactly like in my dream because he was wearing black pants and had taken off a slimfit black tee from Abercrombu and Fitch. He smiled at me and then stepped away from the window and sat on his bed, i sat down next to him then I asked. “I thought vampires didn’t sleep?” “They don’t but it looks nice.” He told me and then he laid down and I laid next to him. He was all sexah lieing their, and I snuggled hymn. He rolled over and coddled me and i coddled him back and we started to kiss. I had don it before but my tongue had nevar felt fangs when doing it b4! I took off his shirt and then he took off my pink top (BUT I STILL HAD TH BRA ON SO SHUSH). Then Edward was on top of me and we caresed. Then I felt something as he leened down again! “No STEP IT! NO1” I yelled and Edward rolled off me looking confused and sad agin. “I can’t do this yet," I look at hymn and frown because I'm sad for bof of us. "I am a Christen and we can’t have sex until we marri.” Edward looked sad at me and said, “it’s ok, i wont hurt you” and then he hugged me again, but got whoreny and tried again but this time i pushed him off and put all my clothes on. “You have to marri me first! I want it 2 but WE CANNOT!!” Edward put his clothes back on to and looked sad. I felt sad too because he looked sad (and had his shirt back on he he ;p). “It’s ok, we can try again later but if we do it now god will be mad. Remember what it says in the bible - DO NOT WAIST YOUR SEED.” Edward said he understood and then we just coddled instead even though deep down I really wanted to do it with him because he was big and sexy, but i loved god too much and I didn’t want to go against my religion.You shuould always stick to whta you belive. Edward took me home that night and I walked in to see my father sitting at the table eating. He had had a hard day at work as the Mayor but he had cooked me diner so I sat down with him and we started to talk. ‘where ytou been Joan?” He asked “At my boyfriends” I said and dad looked shocked “You have a girlboyfriend?” He asked “Yes his name is Edwed Cillen.” Dad didn’t look happy so i left coz he's an asshole sometimes but I luv him and went to my bed and went to sleep so I could dremt about Edwars and what we wod do tomorow. Menwhile, little did I know it there was another Vampire who thought I smilled yummy - AND HE WAS CUMMING TO GRT ME!!!!!!!111111111 :o oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo DUN DUN DUN! Those wh ohave red the book will know thier is James. But still, I promise to make him different so it's new, OK? Thanls for reeding everyone, I reely appreshit it!1 :3 Love From The Lord Upon Ye All! xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox Characters *Joan *Edward *MC *Carlisle *Joan's dad *James (mentioned) Chapter 6